With the rapid development of computer technologies, a computer storage system also goes through great changes, and a new type of storage device, such as an Solid-State Drive (SSD) and a Phase Change Memory (PCM), and a conventional disk storage device constitute a hybrid storage environment.
Compared with the conventional disk storage device, the new type of storage device, such as the SSD and PCM, is more advantageous in performance, density, and energy consumption, but is disadvantageous in cost and capacity. A plurality of types of storage devices is expected to coexist in a long time to come, and hybrid storage will become a mainstream storage configuration. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of an existing hybrid storage environment.
In addition, with the rapid development of network technologies, a network storage device and a local storage device combine to constitute a persistent storage system. With the increase of network bandwidths and in consideration of factors such as security and building cost of equipment rooms, in some cases, a network storage device is advantageous over a local storage device in becoming a persistent main storage device, and a local storage device is likely to serve as a temporary data buffer device or a standby device. In addition, competition among a plurality of storage service providers may make it necessary for a computer system to make a selection from a plurality of network storage devices.
A plurality types of database objects such as a table, an index and a log exists in a database system of a computer. These database objects have different demands in access frequency and capacity. In addition, most database systems provide storage settings for these database objects. However, in a hybrid storage environment, a solution is required to optimize a configuration of a storage device in terms of database objects.